1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to securing a shipping container and its contents against theft or intrusion and logistics management of containers' locations around the world.
2. Description of Related Art
Shipping containers are used to transport goods all over the world. Many shipping containers are monitored to maintain a log of their whereabouts, as well as to monitor their estimated time of delivery to a given port or destination. There are millions of shipping containers in use today, and they typically transport billions of dollars worth of goods around the globe.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 which shows a rectangular shipping container 10, according to conventional art. Typically containers 10 are made in varying shapes, sizes and specifications in order to best transport goods or items being shipped. Beams 14 connect sides 12 to roof and floor of container 10 and provide for the mounting of access doors 18. Doors 18 are used to access the space where goods/items are stored prior to transportation. Sides 12 may be corrugated and typically the space between corrugations is used to locate a vent cover 16. Vent cover 16 is typically located in a space between corrugations to avoid damage to vent cover 16. Vent cover 16 may also be located on side 12 near to doors 18. A purpose of vent cover 16 is to cover ventilation holes 24 (not shown) which typically provide ventilation between the interior and exterior of container 10.
Reference is now made to FIG. 2 which shows a closer isometric view 20 of vent cover 16 mounted on side 12 of container 10. Vent cover 16 is attached to side 12 between protruding sections of side 12 using mechanical fasteners 22. Fasteners 22 may typically be rivets or nuts and bolts. Vent cover 16 may additionally be more hermetically attached to side 12 with a silicone sealant or gasket arrangement placed between wall 12 and vent cover 16. The silicone sealant or gasket serves to stop water (rain or sea water) for example from getting into container 10 via vent holes 24 (shown in dotted lines) in container wall 12 behind vent cover 16. Vent holes 24 are through-holes in side 12 which provide ventilation and/or pressure equalization between the interior and exterior of container 10. Holes 24 may be covered with a gauze filter, semi-breathable membrane or restricted to a certain size. Holes 24 allow the escape of any gases built up inside container 10 as well as to regulate temperature or humidity inside container 10 for example. Vent cover 16 typically provides additional protection of contents inside container 10 from the environment outside container 10. Vent cover 16 may also have ventilation slots 26 at the bottom of vent cover 16 to allow air flow to and from holes 24.
The term “enclosed” as used herein refers to closing with a closure which may be opened or disassembled after use.
The term “encased” as used herein refers to permanently encasing such as by casting and curing a resin with an object inside.
The terms “vent” and “vent hole(s)” are used herein interchangeably to refer to one or more openings in the shipping container which allows transfer of gas between the interior and exterior of the shipping container.